


two ghosts standing in the place of you and me

by 121PIL (wowpil)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, i rlly don't know what to tag, wonpil as preschool teacher uwu you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowpil/pseuds/121PIL
Summary: you and wonpil were best friends for fifteen years. seven years later, you meet again. this time, you both have changed but have things between you both changed too?





	two ghosts standing in the place of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first time writing a day6 member with an original character/reader... especially for a f/m ship haha. i tried to make it immersive as possible and i’m sorry if i failed.  
> but anyway this was just for fun and to take my mind off exams for a while.  
> i purposedly wrote this with a bit ambiguous so if you have any questions that need to be cleared up, just comment and i'll try my best to reply.  
> i feel like this is my least perfect work but i just wanted to try something different heh.  
> pls leave comments and kudos to show me you like it!  
> thank you for reading and stream "days gone by"! <3

I hear you calling my name.

That soft voice brings me back to our school days when things are simpler than it is now. I smile and face the person who I never thought would be meeting again.

“Pil.”

 

We haven’t met each other for seven years. We’re both different than we were before. I have changed my habit of keeping my hair in a bob cut to growing my hair out and tying it up in a ponytail. You’re no longer wearing those thick-rimmed glasses that people at school would always tease you for it. But the same light still shines from your eyes and I can’t seem to take my eyes off of you. After all those years, you still seem familiar to me. As if we had never grown apart despite how different we’ve both looked now.

 

I’m not sure what to say. Should I apologise for all those years of losing contact with you and making no efforts of reconnecting? You didn’t do the same so I think I’m not the one at fault here. Should I ask whether you are happy with your condition in life? Have you achieved those dreams that you’ve shared with me when we used to spend the night in your old treehouse? Or asking that would make you feel uncomfortable? That fifteen years of friendship could have lost its bond by the seven years of no contact with each other.

 

“You’re looking great.” Pil breaks the silence, pulling me off from my cloud of thoughts. He smiles, the kind of smile that he always had given me when he sees me. It manages to make my heart skips a beat.

 

I bury my hands deep into the pocket of my coat, unsure of what would be the best reply. I finally settle with, “You look like you haven’t aged a day.”

 

Pil laughs and covers his mouth to cover the sound. Oh, how I wish you’re not still insecure about your hiccup laughs that I secretly adore. “You’re too kind.”

 

“So, you work here now?” I finally ask, trying to make conversation to avoid the awkward silence settling between us.

 

Pil nods as we both look at the group of children who are busy playing with toys and the puzzles sprawled on the floor of the classroom. I could spot my little one, Minji making friends with another boy by solving a jigsaw puzzle together. She is too busy to even notice me watching her through the window.

 

“I didn’t think you would come back.”

 

I sigh, knowing you would ask about this but I was hoping you wouldn’t. Especially since I was the reason who caused our friendship to be broken by leaving. Not just leaving the friendship but moving to another country.

 

We have different dreams and somehow I thought it was best if we were apart.

 

“I didn’t know either.” I reply, “It’s like I never knew I would see you again this soon.”

 

I’ve only just been back in Incheon for a week and you happen to be the first person I meet from my circle of friends here when I thought I would try my best to avoid seeing you. At least until I am ready to see you again.

 

“Aren’t you happy to see me?”

 

I laugh, “Of course I am, Pil.”

 

But every time I look at you, it reminds me of the time when I said no. After all those years of no longer hearing your laugh, reading your emoticon filled texts, or falling asleep to the sound of your voice like it’s a lullaby. I felt empty as if there was a hollow in my heart. I was foolish to think that losing you would be the best decision.

 

“I’m sorry.” I couldn’t keep it any longer. I know I’m the one at fault here.

 

“It’s okay.” Pil says, “I’m sorry for not trying to contact you too. We’re both guilty. I’m not mad at you if that’s what you want to know.”

 

“But you deserve to be.”

 

A beat of silence.

 

“Where’s your . . .” Pil trails off, as if he could sense that he had crossed the line that I have drawn then quickly adds, “I don’t mean to—”

 

Pil is good. He was and still a good person. He deserves to know.

 

“He and I didn’t work out. Simple as that.” I say bitterly as I remember the fights, the loneliness and darkness in that part of my life, “It’s over now. We both agreed it was for the best. We thought we could give each other the world but we were totally ambitious.”

 

“Did you at least achieve your dream?” Pil asks quietly, “Was he there for you?”

 

Memories of my time in the States make me smile but there are not always perfect memories. After all, there is nothing truly perfect in this world and I was too naïve to think that when I was young.

 

Oh, the dream we had shared ever since we were little. I would become a professional dancer and own a studio where I would teach children the beauty and joy of dancing. You would become a singer who plays the keyboard in a band. If that doesn’t work out then you’ll become a preschool teacher because that’s what you have always wanted to do. You grew up watching your mother as one so naturally, you are inclined to follow her footsteps.

 

“He was. I did open up my dance studio there after I’ve graduated but it was hard. He was always there for me but . . .” A tear falls down my cheek when I recall the memory that I had tried to delete from all these last three years that soon became the downfall to our relationship. I had beaten myself up thinking I was not good enough to satisfy him and I was not worthy for him.

 

I feel a light tap on the sleeve of my coat and see Pil offering me a handkerchief.

 

“Seriously?” I crack a smile and laugh, “No one carries handkerchief anymore in this 21st century.”

 

“But you can’t deny that it makes me seem like I’m the last descendant of an old man’s chivalry.”

 

Pil who could still make me laugh so easily after all those years.

 

“How about you? Who is lucky to have you now?”

 

“I thought you wouldn’t ask.” Pil replies, “Haven’t found the perfect one yet. Almost, but not quite.”

 

My heart breaks a little knowing that you still don’t have someone to love. Someone to always be your side and share your thoughts with. Being in love could be the most amazing feeling if one finds the perfect person and I sincerely hope that it would happen for you soon.

 

“So, did I miss your phase in a band?”

 

I hear a laugh from Pil and steal a glance at his bright smile, “Oh, you did. It was fantastic, honestly. We were pretty good, I’d say but now we’re currently on hiatus cos some of them had to enlist. I already did right after school finished.”

 

So, Pil has spent his time when I have his left his side by enlisting and I wasn’t there to give him any kind of support. How selfish I was.

 

“I also miss seeing you having a buzzcut then, huh?” I can’t help but laugh as I imagine how Pil would have looked like. You used to have that haircut when we were just 11 year olds and I wish I could have seen it again.

 

“I have pictures of them but they’re not on my phone right now. I could show them to you sometime.”

 

It no longer feels awkward between us and this makes me feel at ease knowing that we could still hold a conversation like this even though I could sense that both of us are holding back from fully stating our thoughts.

 

There were times where I wondered how my life would have been if I had changed my mind and accepted to fall in love with him. Would my life be happier? Would I have a lot of regrets as I have now? But there’s no point in dwelling whatever that has been done.

 

I’m happy with having Minji by my side. She makes me happy just by the sound of her breathing, the little giggles she lets out when she’s happy and the soft snores she releases when she sleeps by my side every night.

 

“When my mother recommended me to enrol Minji at this preschool, I wonder why she was so persistent.” I say, “Now I know why.”

 

“Seems like our reputation is building up.” Pil brags.

 

I look at Minji for the last time then turn to face Pil, “I came here just to give her these mittens cos my mum forgot to pack them when she sent Minji to school. Can you pass it to her? I don’t want to interrupt her and her new friend.”

 

Pil nods, “Sure. You can drop by anytime, you know.”

 

“I have to go now. Job hunting and all.” I wave good bye.

 

“Good luck. Don’t you worry, Minji is in good hands.” You smile as I start to walk away.

 

I walk towards the school gate then decide to turn around to say, “Pil, it’s nice to see you. After all these years.”

 

But you’re already inside the classroom. I can see you putting that beautiful smile of yours as you’re giving Minji her mittens. She smiles and gives you a hug as if you’re no stranger to her. It warms my heart as I stand here in the cold. 

 

It’s okay, there can always be another time now.


End file.
